Moon Turtle Power, Make Up!
by GlitterStarChar
Summary: SAILOR MOON SPOOF: Far away from Earth is a planet named Mooney Moon, and on that planet held a Queen. One day, that Queen stumbled upon human treasury, bootleg, and the bootleg carried people of her own kind from the magical bootleg Sailor Moon! Then, realized she must save Earth by sending Sailor Moon's magical vibrating pens to special individuals, and somehow it's the turtles!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Sooooo... it's a short TMNT story, and mainly inspired by Sailor Moon, yes, I said Sailor Moon. It's purely comedic, and I don't know why but I decided to spoof the anime series by replacing the main scouts with... TMNT's main cast, yup. There isn't much story plot here, and hopefully the humor will be tangible :-). Uhh, really don't have anything else to say, but in the name of turtle power, they _will _punish you! Lolol.

THE PICTURE IS CREATED BY ANASAZIFLOWERS FROM DEVIANTART-

YEAH, THAT GIRL, THE PICTURE'S KAWAII MOI EPIC, SO VISIT HER KAWAII PAGE.

**Rated K+ - **Suggestive themes, Semi-nudity, Language and Violence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Moon Turtle Power, Make Up!

**Chapter One: **The Ripoff Moon Kingdom

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Once upon a time, within the galaxy were many planets, some seen by the naked eye and others unknown and hidden away from organisms complete view. A planet so far, that even the stars cannot reach, and that planet is called MOONEY MOON. Mooney Moon was farther than Pluto to be exact, but it was no small planet, oh no, it appeared almost an exact replica of a real moon...**_

_**On Mooney Moon was a species of humanoid aliens called The Mangaoids. The Mangaoids were different in physical structure, they had exotic hair and rainbow eyes, and strange fetishes for slimy tentacles and lots of grains titled ricuu. The Manganese people lived in peace for hundreds of years, living their ridiculously kawaii desu life with their strange kawaii moi creatures, called the pokebums. Until one day Kraang attacked their planet, proclaiming Mangaoids must love only Kraang's tentacles.**_

**_Mangaoids refused, and war began. The not-so-kawaii war lasted for five years, thousands were killed, but Mangaoids finally won the battle with their pokebums and moi transformation attacks that shooed away the Kraang. Mangaoids celebrated and mourned for the dead, eating lots of ricuu and hello kitty balls... drinking old alcoholic animense water till' females were drunk and started flashing their ridiculously huge boobs, giving males a massive nosebleed. After the war, Mangaoids established a kingdom called The Manga Kingdom where only the elites that defeated majority of Kraang ruled._**

**_A Mangaoid named Hehe Puffi became Queen since she destroyed most of the evil tentacles with her inner power and useful seduction. As a twenty five year old, Hehe still acted like a young kitten, constantly meowing as Hehe transformed her common elfin ears into black kitty ears and had a furry black tail, giving all the soldiers a bon- ahem! Uh, some discomfort. _**

**_Mangaoids kept tabs on Kraang for precautionary purposes in case they attacked again. Technology was also contributed when spies infiltrated Kraang's base, gathering useful information, weaponry and a portal device. Ever since, Mangaoids have prevailed Kraang's tactics, and gained the upper hand. Creating a tiny device to secretly overview Kraang, disguised as a Kraang peepee stick, the Manganese people observed Kraang's new tactic.  
_**

**_Instead of attacking Mooney Moon, Kraang proceeded to attack a new planet named Earth. Hehe Puffi was fascinated about the new planet called Earth, and requested the spies to visit the terrain planet and scavenge why Kraang wanted to rule there..._**

"Queen Puffi! We have astounding news to give you!" A guard exclaimed, stopping in front of the Queen before he bowed in respect. Queen Hehe Puffi sat on her elegant throne, fingers drumming against armchair before clasping her petite hands in amusement. Long, pink hair pooled below her busty waist while cropped bangs sat above Puffi's glistening ruby eyes, a handcrafted silver halo crown placed above Puffi's head with an oval shape diamond embedded within the center.

The Mangaoid woman giggled as she nodded, readjusting her ivory silk woven dress before returning still. The guard cough, nudging a spy and the spy jerked, immensely startled. "O-o-oh! M-my deepest apologies, Queen Puffi. During our trip to Earth we have discovered a living civilization called _humans. _They look rather strange, I must say, almost... similar to us! B-but not us, m'am."

"I see. Is that all?"

"There's more! When we traveled to planet Earth, the texture of our skin changed... it wasn't the same. I scanned my partner and noticed, he too, had abnormalities... a more bizarre feature that I cannot explain, madam." Hmm, skin changing? A distinct feature...? Puffi licked her blossom bubblegum lips and nodded.

The spy held up a gloved hand, "wait! They don't have the rainbow colors within their eyes, nor their hair."

"Then what do they have?" Puffi asked, intrigued as she crossed her delicately crafted legs, giving the men a nice view of her tight, creamy thighs. The spy's blue eyes flicked at her propped thigh for a split second, and then returned to her heart shaped face, swallowing. "The humans' hair features consists the hue scheme of red, black, light golden, brown and gray... eye colors are blue, green, brown, gray and very few golden."

Hmph, rather pity the humans does not have exotic bubblegum pink hair like hers, nor luscious sparkling grape within their eyes. Even so, it's still fascinating to have another source of species besides their own living on a distant planet! The thought sent chills down Hehe's spine. By what the spy informed her, the humans look almost like them, exclude the features... she wonders, what do they eat? What do they wear? Do they carry the kawaii creatures of the pokebums? Do they acknowledge the delicious kitten balls shaped from ricuu? The sensational feeling of the slimy tentacles from the unknown?

"We brought treasury from Earth, Queen Puffi, and we wish to present it to you." Oooh, treasure they say? The Queen hastily nodded with a huge smile. "Oh, yes! I wish to see humans treasure."

"Very well. Satoshi! Bring a human's laptop! And bring the magically implant silver circle..." Her heart thudded rapidly and body shivered from such suspense, but the Queen withheld herself from squealing like the untamed creature they killed for mornings' meal along with their ricuu and their tiny doodle sticks. She's queen now, and she _**must**_act like an adult... for her people.

The spy brought a tiny contraption in front of her view, a strange flat technology she have never seen before... what is it? What is her spy holding within his hand? It's rather tiny... and Puffi silently gasped. It's... it's reflecting a rainbow streak through the silver! What sorcery does the humans partake in? Do humans carry powers just like the few Manganese people such as herself?

"What we have here is humans' technology, titled _the laptop_, it's suppose to be utilized to collect, send, scavenge and spread incredible information across the whole planet by such a simple touch. We found this contraption through a cheap human upon a village. The human was selling items, conceived as what he calls it the bootleg. And so, we managed to trade our gold pieces for the laptop and this magical induced silver circle is also addressed as the bootleg disk."

"I wish to see it."

"Of course, Queen Puffi." Her guard grabbed the disk and walked up the stairs, "here, Queen Puffi, is the bootlegged disk." Fingers gently pulled the disk out from her guard's hand and the queen stared at it silently.

**Sailor Moon **

**Episode 1 -10.**

Markings scribbled on the disk in a rather hasty manner, and hmm... Sailor Moon? Is this a secret representation of their planet? Puffi frowned. Possibly not. "What do we do with this... bootlegged disk, then?" She said as she lifted it in the air, marveling the reflection of rainbow shimmering through the silver. "From what we gathered from the human, you place the bootlegged disk into this laptop..." Hehe Puffi looked at the laptop and blinked. So, the laptop is sliced in half and can be _open? _Fascinating! A-and look! There's an interference screen! The Queen grinned, "continue! I want to see more!"

The spy smiled, "you press this button and the screen should appear..." After a few minutes of introducing the laptop, Puffi was ecstatic to utilize the machinery. The spy placed the magical disk inside the laptop using its disk holder and slid it inside.

Immediately, the screen went black, .. and soon, something incredible occurred. A screen with motion, beauty of color and...- _gasp! _"Is that a Mangaoid girl? Our kind on the interference screen?! " The queen peered closer, and then her eyes widen.

Yes, yes it is.

The Queen stood from her throne and stepped towards the laptop, held in the guard's arms. "This... is the most amazing thing that ever occurred. Do humans acknowledge us?"

"...Possibly, my Queen."

"Good. Do you have anything else to show me?"

They had other humanistic material to present: the flip phone, which Hehe Puffi gave to her loyal servant, and then there was human food that humans eat that also consisted with ricuu.

And then, there was five beautifully crafted pens, Hehe Puffi hand was full when she gripped the large pen. There was a crystal orb on top of the pen, glazed with an orange hue. An orange colored pen with an orange crystal ball on top? What's with it's symbol inside? Isn't that the symbol of the planet Venus? "These pens came with the bootlegged, the human said it was free of charge."

"Are you telling me these pens are part of Sailor Moon magical agenda?"

"Yes."

"Then praise Manga! Praise the bootlegger and his holy items!" Oh, what's this? A button...? Queen Puffi pressed the tiny heart shaped button within the center. The pen started vibrating wildly as the Venus symbol started swirling inside the crystal orb, flashing orange as Hehe Puffi awed. The vibration sent tingles down her spine...- what's this? A tune? A very high pitch tune came from pen, creating a twinkling sound.

Queen Hehe Puffi's red eyes twinkled, glossened with tears as she beamed brightly. "Let us have a feast! Let us celebrate humanity's acknowledgment to us!"

"...Right now?"

"Yes! Right now! This instant!" And so, The Manga Kingdom celebrated with ricuu balls, boo-sack noodles and lots of animense water to the point where Queen Hehe Puffi even flashed her giant, puffy boobs... causing an outbreak of nosebleeds, even to young maids.

Oh, and those magical pens were very helpful during the night.

Hehe.

-0-

The next morning Queen Hehe Puffi ordered her servants to set up the humans' laptop while spies returned back to Earth, investigating further about Kraang's planning revolving with the humans. Puffi sat on her throne as her maid placed the laptop on Puffi's lap. "Is this how you do it?" The queen asked.

"Y-yes, at least that's how Ichigo-kun told me. Aah... Ichi-kun...~" The maid swooned, a pink flush painting her cheeks. "I see. All I need is to press this button?" Said the queen.

"Mm!" The maid nodded, "we've gotten everything set up for you, Queen Puffi, and now all you can do is sit back and relax!" And so, Puffin rested in her seat and pressed play on the bootlegged with magical substance disk and watched quietly.

**1 Hour Later...**

Hehe Puffi didn't leave her eyes off the screen for a second, even when there was man sentence because he kept groping too many boobs and peeping underneath skirts, the queen just shooed the pervert to jail where he must suffer torture by the mystical tentacles. She was just amazed by such beautiful magic expressed on the flat screen. And this young, beautiful Mangaoid girl, gifted with powers from the moon, presented by this intelligent creature called a _cat, _named Luna.

Her partners, planets of the galaxy: Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Mars assists with the Mangaoid Sailor Moon to help save planet... Earth? "Why must it be Earth? Is there a purpose?" Puffi noticed the humans also appeared like the Manganese people, like herself.

So what did her spy mean when explaining about their skin features were different? Did the humans carry scales? Born with animalistic traits? She'll question further when her spies returned. And spectacular! Those pens that came along with the bootleg are also magical! Haha, who knew! "Vivian!" Puffi called for her messager and requested the boy to send the message to her spies.

Bring more of the bootlegged Sailor Moon.

And magical vibrating pens.

The boy nodded before leaving her castle, and Hehe Puffi hummed. Maybe... maybe this a secret message, sent by the Mangaoid Sailor Moon that resides possibly on Earth, telling Puffi she must save Earth from the destruction of Kraang's huge tentacles.

Hmm... yes, of course! Why haven't she acted sooner? Possibly, what if humans needed Sailor Moon? But where is Sailor Moon? Shouldn't the girl already be saving the humans?

_Gasp! _What if the Kraang already killed off Sailor Moon? And her soldiers? That's it, Hehe Puffi must act now to protect the humans with Sailor Moon's inner senshi of kawaii, this instant! ... Ooh! Right after this episode, it's getting good..

First objective, collect the mystical creatures called the cats to give proper crescent moons.

Second, transform herself into Queen Serenity. Hehe Puffi realized how difficult this new revelation was- no, she must protect Earth now, and they live on Mooney Moon, and they have no Queen named Serenity, and so, _**she'll**_become the new Queen Serenity.

Third objective, unlock the power of the vibrating magical pens. Hehe Puffi didn't realized those pens were suppose to utilized to defeat Kraang's evil plan, and now... she must cleanse the pens and beg for Sailor Moon's forgiveness for tainting such magical, pure items to become the goddesses of the planets. How a fool she was!

"Maids! Take me to the beauty room and fetch me the finest beauty artist you can find! I must revision myself into the magnificent Queen of the Moon!" Maids bowed before rushing towards the west wing, Queen Hehe Puffi following behind.

-0-

Ah... she look dazzling! Queen Hehe **_Serenity_ **Puffi gaze at the mirror, staring at the beauty queen sitting in the chair... herself. A gold crescent moon rested on her forehead, bangs pulled away to show the jewel shining brightly, and her once pink hair became a pale pink, glittered in silver and long hair now wrapped in two buns on the side. An excess of hair fell to her waist from the buns, giving her the splitting image of Queen Serenity.

Lips glossened pink, the Queen stood up and viewed her new dress. Hehe Serenity Puffi requested this outfit to be tailored with finest details, and thankfully the dress seem a perfect replication of Queen Serenity's...

Now... to gather all the cats. Each cat must be the purpose of the sailor scouts, right? Well, there won't be no sailor scouts without any cats!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So… how did you like it? Good, hopefully? Haha, anyway, you're introduced to our main OC, Queen Hehe Serenity Puffi, ruler of planet Mooney Moon that loves riccu and tentacles, and now, Sailor Moon bootleg episodes! I don't have much to say, but I hope some things I've written wasn't offensive! But, oh well, more weirdness away!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Moon Turtle Power, Make Up!

**Chapter Two: **Who's The Prettiest Cat Of Them All?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Queen Hehe Serenity Puffi announced her new title as Queen of The Mooney Moon Kingdom by celebrating the bootleg of Sailor Moon, explaining to all her citizens that they now must protect Earth from Kraang's harm.

_"How?" _They asked, and Puffi only responded with a smile. They must find the creatures of the cats first! And the only creatures of the pussies reign on Earth, correct? So, with Puffi's great magical kawaii magic, she opened a huge reversed vortex upon planet Earth, only for the furry pussies.

"Do not worry, darling creature Luna, I will find you!" Puffi whispered as her hands glowed kawaii desu pink...

-0-

_A large, expanding vortex appeared out of the sky, it's purplish pink color gleaming down Earth. All the humans looked towards the sky, frozen in sheer fright at such abnormal occurrence. Wha... what's going on? W-what's happening?_

_Then the increasing vortex began to vacuum. Wind whisked into its large hole, the vortex sucked many furry pussies inside the portal's opening, hear many screeches, meows and hisses as cats flew into the air and went through the pink large hole._

_It sucked up many pussy cats, even the cats trapped at the Ping Chow Dong Wong restaurant. "Hey! I need those furries for my Chom Pow Chicken!" An old Chinese chief yelled, upset as he watched his secret ingredient fly into the air and went towards the big purple hole. God, he's so angry he can just...! The man whipped out some chopsticks and threw them at the cat, but missed...- only for the chopsticks to shoot at his balls, piercing through his sweet-and-sour uncooked chicken balls."Augh...AUGHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream could have trembled Earth itself._

_"Breaking news, Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe speaking here at the current situation with this HUGE hole above us! Oddly, this assumed vortex is sucking up all cats as we speak! But not us, nor everything around us! So be warned, keep your cats safe and protected inside, or they'll fly into the- ahh! Cat in my face!" The reporter flapped his hands as an orange cat slammed into his face. _

_"Aaaah! Get it off me, get it off-" ***BEEEEP* **The TV went to bar code._

_The turtles stared at the screen, blinking. "...Uh..." Leo trailed, unsure what to say. _

_"Do ya think the Kraang's involved with the vortex, Leo?" Raph asked, folding his arms and narrowed his eyes in thought. "I think so Raph, but I'm not sure why suddenly they're wanting cats..." Leo muttered as he rubbed his chin, musing. _

_Mikey jumped up with a wide grin on his face, "I know guys! I bet it's-" He started to explain, but Raph cut him of with a glare. _

_"Don't even say it Mikey. We had enough of your nonsense already." _

_"Aw..."_

-0-

Queen Puffi gasped in awe as she watched the cats pop out of the hole, different types of cats flying through the air. "Catch them all! We don't want to miss a single one!" And so, with a magical spell they managed to capture thousands of cats in a paralyzed position, all aligned according to their color and fur structure. "Good, now we judge!" The queen grabbed her finest judges for what would be the perfect Sailor Moon Luna cat.

"Though, I believed Sailor Moon had five cats... I think?" She haven't finished watching the tenth episode yet, so maybe she'll only need one black cat. Ah, who cares! With all these beautiful pussy cats, they can become multiple Luna's!

"Your highness! We bring more variations of the Sailor Moon vibration pens! O-oh, and the stickers." A female spy said, carrying a large bag of magical bootlegged items. The Mooney Moon Queen grinned and clapped her hands together, devious. "Then... let's get started."

The minutes passed, and those minutes turned into hours as Queen Puffi inspected the cats. None of them seemed to fit her interest, all of them are beautiful, of course, but... not the perfect _fit_. They mainly inspected black pussies, but all of them were very, _very_ furry.

"Ah! You know what? Forget it, we'll just pick a cat and finish. Sounds ideal?" All the judges nodded, relieved. So, Queen Puffi grabbed a random black tabby cat and smiled. It had dazzling sapphire eyes and an elegant body... it's perfect! "Ah, you're the most gorgeous pussy I've ever seen!" She snuggled into the furry cat, "who's a pretty pussy? You are!" The woman cooed.

"Meow."

"Ah! You will now be named Luna the cat! Puss of Mooney Moon!"

"Meow." Luna licked her- is it a she? Puffi checked underneath the cat. Hm, seems like it. Anyway, Luna licked her black muzzle, blue eyes staring the queen lazily. "Now, we must crown you!"

...

The cat clawed at the golden crescent moon sticker, glued to her forehead with permanent glue. "Perfect!" Queen Puffi exclaimed and set the black cat on the marble floor. She collected extra assets of the pens, and with every colored pen she tried to find a perfect cat to fit the pen. Unfortunately, some pens were colored of the rainbow, and the some of cats did not meet the colors requirements... which means...

They must recolor them.

Finally, they have chosen five cats, and with special guards holding the feisty, hissing and dangerous cats in place, the beauty artist used spray rainbow oriented spray paint upon each cat.

Blue, from what Puffi is told to represent Mercury. Red, the fiery planet of Mars... Green is Jupiter, and Highlight orange is Venus! "Aww, you darlings look so adorable!" A few cats hissed violently, stirring in the guards arms with sharp claws sticking into their armor. "Aw hush now, you are the representatives of each sailor planet! And you won't be able to fulfill your duties if you constantly complain like that!" However, the cats didn't listen, and Queen Puffi huffed.

"Is that all the cats we need?" The guard asked, wincing as the freshly green cat, Jupiter, clawed deep into his arm, drawing lots of blood. Queen Puffi hummed, and gazed at the other cats. They don't seem to be needed anymore... but some of them are just too _kawaii _to pass up! "Let me keep ten pussies, and then the rest may return to Earth, their resting place." And so, Queen Puffi collected ten cats and placed them in her bedroom chambers while the others finally dropped to the floor from their paralyzed state. Back arched, posture straight, face serious and head held high, the queen walked passed the special cats: Luna, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter and Mars before gazing down at the cats, eyes stern. "This mission is serious, young creatures, and I need each one of you to do your very best to acknowledge the chosen ones destined to protect their planet. You could die out there, but let's hope to avoid that." ... Jupiter and Mercury clawed at eachother, and then Jupiter jumped on Mercury, ... Venus licking her freshly orange coated fur (_thank god the color's permanent..._), Mars's just sitting there playing with her tail... and... Luna just vomited.

Queen Hehe Serenity Puffi sweatdropped.

Oh well, at least she have the cats.

The elegant woman turned towards thousands of others cats, smiling. "I apologize that I haven't chosen you as the elite for the planets, darling cats. It's nothing personal, sincerely, it's just... you weren't the fit." Puffi whispered, opening a portal to Earth with her kawaii moi magical magic, and after a large picture of earth appeared underneath them, the woman saluted. "Fare well, dear furry friends... I'm sure you must miss your home. Protect yourselves from the evil that lurks on Earth... and be safe." Hundreds of cats slipped through the portal, falling towards Earth. Tears peered behind her eyelids as Queen Puffi sniffed, trying to compose herself from crying.

She must be strong, for everyone.

-0-

_"Dammit! Now where are we going to find our meat for Chinese Chicken!?" The cooks angrily yelled in Chinese, flicking out their chopsticks and threw the at the wall. Great, no chicken, no decent food, no decent food... No business! _

_"Peng Fu, look outside!" A waitress exclaimed, staring at the window in shock. The cooks went to the window, and then they gasped. Cats... goodness, _cats _are falling out of the sky! "We're saved! We continue business now!" All the cooks cheered. _

_..._

_"Uh... _Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe currently speaking, it seems like all the furry felines are falling from the sky. This is a very strange incident, indeed, we don't have any sources right now, but we'll report as soon as possible... no! Not another cat- ah! In my face again! Get this stinking furball of- ***BEEEP***" The screen went to bar code. The screen then flashed to a woman sitting at her desk, coughing nervously with a weak smile on her face, "we apologize for that, but our recommendations is to capture all cats with cushions to soften their fall."__

__"Leo! We gotta go out there and help those kittens...! Who knows how many are hurt!" Mikey cried, falling to his knees as he begged to Leo. The eldest turtle sighed loudly, "Mikey...-" He started, and then he froze.  
__

__His youngest brother is giving him the puppy pout look. "..." Leo glanced at the TV screen, watching dozens of cats fall to their possible unfortune, and back at Mikey- Leo blinked when Mikey's face were inches away from his. "Please...?" Mikey whispered as his blue eyes trembled, tears seeping from his mask. The ninja turtle in blue groaned, unable to ignore his baby brother's plea. __

__"...Fine."__

__"Yay! C'mon, ask Donnie if he could bring something to capture the cats! Don't worry kittens! Mr. Kitty-Saver will help you!" Mikey yelled as he rushed out of the living room... "Mikey, wait! Hide in the shadows and don't get caught!" Hand outstretched, Leo warned but his hand faltered when realizing it was useless. Great, now they're going to rescue cats. __

__Sigh. __

__"Donnie...! Raph!" Leo called, preparing for another mission. __

-0-

"At last, the magical spells embedded into the pens are complete!" A magical kawaii mage exclaimed, watching in pride as all the bootlegged Sailor Moon magical pens hovered in the air, an aura of dazzling silver surrounding the pens. Queen Puffi clapped, amazed at the highest power of magic are placed in such small object... "perfect! Then let us further our mission to protect Earth!" The mage ducktapped a Venus pen to the cat Venus around her waist, its pen vibrating brightly. Venus clawed at the pen but no luck, it rested firmly underneath her stomach. The Mooney Moon queen walked towards Venus, "I give you the Venus pen, to protect and cherish until you find its true owner to wield its power. Dear Venus, go to planet Earth and find the chosen one, Sailor Venus, hidden underneath casualty and power ignorance... find her, and tell her the purpose of protecting Earth." The cat blinked lazily, rolling onto the ground and stood up... and loudly coughed, until a furball spat from her mouth.

...

A folded note was tucked underneath the ducktape, "now we're finally finished! Are you ready? Venus?" The portal to Earth became more detailed, accurate with Kraang's exact location.

New York City.

Venus will start there, and then the rest of her sisters (_or brothers..._) will join her to the ultimate salvation of Earth! The woman laughed while the orange cat meowed, licking her paw. "Good, Sullivan, prepare her launch." A guard snatched Venus with his hand, ignoring the loud hiss, and angled his position in front of the open portal of New York... raising his arm slightly as he gripped the cat tight, enough to hold her still.

"Ready? Aim...! Go, Venus! Go!" Arm arched back, the man grunted loudly and flung Venus through the portal in lightening speed. "_MEEEEEEERAAAAAAOOOWW!" _The cat screamed as she shot through the Earth, twirling into the air like a football.

**A/N: **No cats were harmed in the making of this fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Moon Turtle Power, Make Up!

**Chapter Three: **Who? Me?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Michelangelo didn't wait for another second once he had Leo's approval, instead of standing at the entrance to the lair, _like he probably should… _Mikey rushed out the exit without a single glance. He must rescue those innocent kittens, falling from the cruel cold sky like… like _**rain! **_"Don't worry kitties! I'm going to save you!" He cried, holding his tears from spilling down his cheeks and ran faster through the tunnels. His brothers might be angry with him… but it's going to be worth it! Mikey took another right turn before his blue eyes meet a steel ladder, leading to the outer surface. Hands already climbing up the ladder, Mikey used his free hand to push the sewer's top out of the way, fresh sky blinding him.

…With cats.

It only took five seconds before Mikey's face greeted a cat. "Eeep!" The ninja turtle squeaked, hand grabbing the cat's waist, halting it from falling any further. "D-don't worry Mr. Cat, Ms… Kitty? I got ya!" He exclaimed, a huge grin covering Mikey's face as he made it towards the surface, cat remaining in his grasp. The cat groaned a long meow, obviously not amused. Once the turtle stepped on the concrete, he gasped loudly.

Hundreds of cats fell from the sky, like huge furry asteroids hitting Earth. What's going on here? Why did Kraang kidnap all those precious kittens? And now, they're falling like pebbles! Mikey released the cat and watched the gray furred feline scurry away, and then he moaned. Darn it, now thinking about it, it's not like he has anything to capture the cats to safety, and he don't really have a plan either…

Mikey's shoulders drooped in disappointment. Which means, he'll have to wait until his brothers come with a plan and equipment.

Aw man, he wanted to do something on his own...- "_MEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOW!_" Huh? Mikey blinked and glanced at the direction he heard the scream… but… he doesn't see anything. Weird. Oh well, guess he's gonna have to wait until- wait, what's that? Mikey looked up and his pupils immediately shrunk. An orange blob was speeding down his view, it's loud shrill tingling his ears and the ninja turtle swallowed. _Alright, stay calm Mikey! Protect the poor kitten! _Michelangelo's eyes darted for anything useful and_…- ahah! _With great flexibility, Mikey flipped and prepared a high jump for the fire escape. As his fingers brushed against the ladder Mikey took advantage by pressing his feet against the wall, angling himself and used his momentum to thrust himself into the air. The cat was flying towards him, its distinct features revealing by the second.

Mikey narrowed his blue eyes and opened his arms wide.

The cat slammed against Mikey's plastron and the ninja turtle held the feline tightly, "I got ya!" He yelled, maneuvering himself towards the brick wall and with a free hand grabbed the ledge of a building, his body dangling fifteen feet below. _Phew… _Pride blossomed inside Mikey's heart, and the teen couldn't help but to smile.

See? He saved two cats on his own!

"Don't worry pretty orangie kitty, Mikey's gonna protect-…" Mikey halted as he noticed the cat looked _different_, and he means like, _**really different**_. "Why's there ducktape on you?" He questioned, eyebrows raised in confusion as he stared at the orange tabby. The ninja turtle clad in orange then pulled himself onto the rooftop with ease… "Oh, hey, there's already dozens of cats up here!" Seeing multiple sets of cats resting on the rooftop, _safe_, made Mikey release a breath of relief… _and I can pretend to my brothers that I saved them all! _The thought caused the turtle to smirk wickedly.

"Meoooow…" The turtle stopped grinning and stared at the feline who meowed in misery, its fur matching his mask. "Man, who would do such a thing like this?" Mikey rested on his knees and flipped the cat over on its stomach, seeing mass sections of tape slathered across the tabby's abdomen… he gasped in shock. "You poor thing! Don't worry dude, I'll figure something out." Luckily, he's hidden from society's view, giving Mikey more free space to work with.

Wait, what's that? Blue eyes locked at the object placed between the tape and its stomach… and is that some card? What the heck? "Were you supposed to be some present? Geeze, if that's the case then you're a horrible present, no offense." Fingers grazing against the edge, Mikey carefully tried to pull the tape without causing such distress, but alas, the orange tabby loudly shrieked with its claws swiping at Mikey's face. "S-sorry!" The turtle stuttered.

Okay… he _did _save the cat, but this… he might need Donnie for this little problem. "Alright, I'll just hold onto you until I find my brother again." Even though he's unable to remove the tape, it doesn't mean he can't remove that _thing _stuck between it! … Hopefully. With gentle fingers, Mikey slowly pulled the object from its '_holder_', watching any discomfort from the cat's body movement... _This looks a bit girly _he thought as he finally removed the thingy out from the tape.

What the heck is this thing? "Looks like some wand or girly toy." Mikey muttered as he stared at the girly looking orange stick in his hand, especially at the clearish orange crystal ball embedded at the tip of the stick. "Oooh… look, a symbol!" A grin slithered across his face as Mikey devoured the cute object in his hand.

It's really cute! "Oh, right, the paper." Mikey plunked the paper from the tape, earning a loud hiss in the process. The turtle winced, "sorry." He mumbled and with one hand opened the paper, card, note… _whatever. _

Mikey blinked at the scribbled writing before his eyes. "Aw… a letter? I hate letters." He was about to throw away the paper, but curiosity struck him.

Now thinking about it, this cat wasn't originally meant for him, it seemed, almost like it was meant for someone else, so that means this letter wasn't suppose to be read by _him_, but instead someone different… so, he shouldn't be snooping around in someone's note...- or letters, nor holding these items in his hands.

. . .

Mikey bit his lip, trying to ignore the dangerous feeling swelling inside him.

…

Okay, a little peak won't hurt.

The young ninja turtle released the tabby, not bothering to give chase as it ran away, but instead gave attention to the letter. Mikey tried to make out the words, but the letter was written in fancy writing, which he hates. Seriously, write some legit English where everyone can understand it!

_**Hello, my kawaii warrior, **_

_**I'm Queen Hehe Serenity Puffi, Queen of Mooney Moon. I write this note to explain to you the severity of your planet called Earth, and why you received the beautiful creature called the cat, a.k.a, the pussy. Your planet is under attack by the evil alien tentacles of Kraang, who wishes complete domination and for mortals such as yourselves to worship Kraang's tentacles… but whatever you do, do not submit!**_

_**The pussy you received is average, I deeply apologize, but underneath the pussy wields great power that you MUST attain, for humanities sake and for your own. Do not regret receiving the furry pussy, Venus, for your destiny has been awaken to a new kawaii desu moi life! **_

_**Please, accept the magical vibrating pen of Sailor Venus, and acknowledge your destiny as a sailor scout with a power from the planet Venus! **_

_**The fate of the world is within your hands. **_

_**Genuinely, Queen Puffi. **_

…Was this even for him within the first place? Nah, bet it's for someone else-… no, no one... knows about the Kraang, d-do they? No, well, maybe but…

_GASP! _Was this meant for _**him? **_B-but how? …O-of course! But… what is he going to do with this? It's really girly, and he doesn't know anyone named Venus, or a queen.

Right?

Nah, forget it, maybe it isn't for him, maybe it was meant for April or something. "Oh, hey, there's a cute little button." It's shaped into a cute little orange heart button in the center, and cute little specks of jewelry! Mikey check the note for anything else, and find something on the back.

_**PS. I apologize, I didn't have enough space on the front page to write all of my message. **_

_**If you use the magical vibrating pen, you press the heart button as you shout: "Venus Power, Make Up!" I placed extremely special kawaii magic into that pen… so don't lose it! **_

_**From, Queen of Mooney Moon.**_

Baby blue eyes glanced at the… magical pen, and blinked. "So… all I need to do is press this button…" Thumb brushing the button before Mikey pushed, watching the symbol inside the crystal orb twirl wildly. And say…?

"Venus Power, Make Up?" Haha! This is so girly… what is he doing with this? If his brothers saw him with this pen, they'll never let him live it down! The pen vibrated against his palm while the orb twinkled orange, it's symbol twirling wildly.

…?

A shriek escaped from Mikey's thin lips as orange light blinded him, and eventually… he felt himself floating.

_Once Michelangelo Hamato pressed the kawaii Sailor Venus bootleg pen, the magic of moi planet Venus bestowed itself upon the young turtle boy, thus making him… Sailor Venus!_

[PS. I SUGGEST YOU WATCH VENUS'S TRANSFORMATION, AND THEN IMAGINE MIKEY AS REPLACEMENT.]

\- **TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE -  
**

Mikey gripped the pen tightly in his hand and held it within the air, watching showers of stars spilling from its tip. The turtle twirled his completely naked body while stars form around him, and then placed a hand on his hip, blue eyes sharp and serious, and then a huge explosion engulfed him in stars. Then, the screen scaled upwards showing Mikey spinning in fresh orange, feminine flat heels and foot bracelet chokers… leading to an orange frilly fuku skirt, connected with an unique sailor scout top, collar orange and within the center is a kawaii big orange bow.

An orange choker fitted around his neck, then moving up to Mikey's beaming face, admiring the golden tiara placed upon his scalp perfectly. His newly gloved fingers brushed against long tails of orange for his mask, adored by a big beautiful red bow connected to the back of his mask. With a quick twirl he made an adorable pose.

\- **TRANSFORMATION END –**

"In the name of Venus, I will...!" Mikey yelled, striking a girly pose, "_punish you!_" He then blinked, shaking himself from the strange force that bound him.

W-wait... what... what happened? Mikey glanced around area, yet he found nothing different...- slowly, Mikey glanced at himself before his eyes widened.

He screamed in horror.


	4. Chapter 4

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Moon Turtle Power, Make Up!

**Chapter Three: **In the Name of TV! … And pizza!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Everything went by so fast Mikey couldn't even process what occurred. All he did was press the heart button and said something girly, but that was it! And now… _now…! _"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- _Hey, I look kind of cute." Mikey said as he arched his neck, inspecting the orange frilly skirt flowing against his smooth green and spotty thighs. Oh! Look, he can wear shoes now! The turtle giggled, pointing his left foot and noticed some orange band around it.

So… does this mean he's…? "Nah, I still doubt it, but this is so cool!" Mikey fist pumped, and then went rigid. His blue eyes glanced around the area before looking downwards below his skirt. "…" Heart drumming, curiosity pinching at his consciousness and his gloved hands slowly went to snag the hem of the orange skirt.

Mikey carefully pulled the fabric.

A gasp, soon a wide smile marked his face. "I'm wearing a _girl's underwear!_" He squealed, a faint blush tickling his freckled cheeks and tries to mimic the llama cancan, flaunting his newly adorn silky peach panties.

-0-

Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael trekked through hidden shadows to find their currently missing brother, who completely disappeared from their view. "When I find Mikey I'm going to beat the snot out of him!" Raphael cursed as he gripped the wooden stick, clenching it so tightly everyone was sure it would snap. The current 'mission' was to save all the falling kitties to their possible demise, and of course, they expected Mikey to leave immediately without consent in the first place… but it's been over an _thirty minutes _and they have yet to find him. They'll just have to abandon the animals for a few minutes until they find Mikey.

Besides, there aren't many cats falling from the sky, which is a great thing. "Damn it! I'm tired of this crap! Where the heck is Mikey?!"

"_Shh! _Raph, we still have to remain quiet!" Leo chided, and then glanced at Donnie with caution, "Donnie, you search on rooftops, I'll take the allies and Raph you go between buildings. Sounds ideal?"

"Yeah, whatever." Raph brushed Leo's plan with a grunt, and ran from their view into the darkness of the allies. A long sigh escapes from Leo before shaking his head. "We'll meet up at April's apartment and see if she had seen him." Leo explained as he moved further into the dark. Donnie nodded solemnly, mood rather irritable by Mikey's ignorant absence… _Why did he have to leave without even notifying me, at least? _All because of some silly furry street cats, but **of course**, it's expected by Mikey within the first place. Hand reaching for his bow staff, Donnie replied, "I'll text you if I find him."

"Good." With that, Leo completely vanished.

Bo staff gripped in his hands, Donnie positioned the staff towards a short rooftop and… _up! _Using his momentum, Donnie pushed himself towards the ledge and flipped, safely landing on the concrete. Okay, first task already accomplished, and now the second task… which he doubt is going to be easy.

-0-

"So… what now?" Mikey mused with his hands placed on hips and looked at the sky. Hm, not many cats falling… that's good, "_but it's never too late!_" The teen whispered, determined to achieve something by himself. Mikey will prove his brother that he doesn't need them! At least not entirely… The turtle prepared for a jump- and then he halted.

What if his brothers find him like this? They'll forever humiliate him! Mikey chewed his lip and twiddled his thumbs, suddenly nervous. Maybe this isn't a good idea to walk around in this girly getup, after all, his brothers will never take him seriously if they find him in a skirt. _Though, it's so cute… _Mikey pouted as his fingers tugged at the big dark blue bow hung within the center of his chest. Oh well, he'll take it off… wait, did he just hear something? His sensitive ears caught the sound of whirring, metal screeching against metal, and he turned to his left… and gawked.

There on New York's busy streets looked like a _**huge **_mecha-cat, it's silver body marching through innocent civilians and crushing cars, causing abrupt chaos. "**MEOW.**" Its mouth a gap, the huge mecha-silver-cat created a blue beam and shot hairball bombs at buildings, creating devastation. He could the screams of horrified people, watching them run away from the robotic furry… Now is his chance to save the day! "Though, I can't go out in daylight!" Mikey groaned as he facepalmed, becoming doubtful again. The mecha-cat raised its legs and- oh no it didn't! Mikey felt bile rise to his throat and turned away, ignoring the loud hiss of… _whatever_, spilling on the road.

"Someone save us!"

"Help! Help me!"

He… he can't just _ignore _them! All those innocent cats and humans, they… they need him! Though, he could get in so much trouble… Wait, the note, it did say something about pussy and power and Kranng, did it really mean anything? Was he really destined to be more than just a ninja turtle? "Well, let's put it to the test!" He could use some of his nunchaku fury that'll make that mecha-cat become _his _cat! Like his cat in the freezer. Mikey went to reach for his nunchucks, but his hands met with empty space. Oh no, don't tell him that his nunchucks disappeared! "Now what am I going to do?" He cried in distraught and patted between his thighs, chest and waist from any weapon.

Great, he's useless! He's nothing more than a freaking crossdresser! This _sucks! _If only he had his nunchucks…

A faint glow of orange and sparkles covered the pen, and slowly it hovered in the air. The turtle blinked in awe and moved closer towards the object, "what the heck…?" The pen Mikey once used that turned him into a queer twirled and then _pop! _A flash of light made Mikey wince, and once his vision cleared his jaw dropped. A pair of highlight orange nunchucks hovered above him, it's handles covered in hearts and smiley face imprints as the chain was golden with sparkles. Slowly reaching for the nunchucks, Mikey could feel power radiating through him and when he finally seized the girly nunchucks, he felt very confident and unstoppable.

Hands held the weapons tightly, and Mikey smirked. All the confusing, misplaced and upsetting thoughts vanished, replaced with confidence and strange, yet likeable feelings he never felt before. It's time to kick some butt! Legs bent and footing angled carefully, Mikey ran towards the edge of the building and leaped, wind slapping against his face as butterflies fluttered inside his stomach.

"_Booyakisha for Venuuuuususs…!_" Magic coursed through his body as he fell from a twenty-foot fall, and when he neared towards the ground Mikey felt suddenly lightweight, and his grin widened further. The orange flats he wore create a soft hue of peach around his feet, and with a soft thud, landed safely from the death-induced fall. This is so _sweet! _He didn't even have to prepare for a landing! His excited blue eyes met the mecha-cat's and he beamed. All the humans ran past him, not even bothering to glance at the turtle, and Mikey clenched his newly queer appointed nunchucks.

"Mecha-cat!" Mikey yelled, just a mile away from the assumingly Kraang created machinery. Suppose it have sensitive hearing when it halted from spewing another hairball bomb and slowly turned its view towards Mikey, who stood on top of a crushed motor truck. "In the name of love and justice, humanity and pizza… I'm going to punish you for causing havoc to this city!" The turtle continued, appearing rather serious, "and make sure you'll have no catnip for the rest of your life!" That seemed to do the trick as the silver mecha-cat released an electric howl of rage and began to run towards the turtle. Trembling thumps caused the ground the shake, windows of stores shattering and lampposts tumbling from the concrete. Masses of people ran from the creature, except for the brave Michelangelo the gripped his nunchucks and prepared for his attack…

Words spewed from his mouth before Mikey even had the chance to think. "_Crescent Beam Nunchaku Fury!_" Wait, what is he even saying? "Whoa!" An orange blast came from the end of his nunchucks' tips, its beam flying towards the mecha. The blast smashed against the metallic cat's face, creating a burned indent within the center of its face… Mikey gasped in shock and glanced at his nunchucks in curiosity. These definitely aren't the normal nunchucks he carried! Another loud screech shook Mikey from his thoughts and the turtle shrieked when a metal pawed slammed on him. Only in a nick of time, Mikey managed to escape the cat's paw and leaped onto a small Chinese restaurant building. "Geeze… this kitty's harder than I expected!" He panted silently.

Dang, what the heck happened? Why did he suddenly know what to say? Maybe… maybe he _is _to be something more than a ninja turtle! Mikey prepared for another attack, but before he could the turtle felt something yank him from the mecha-kitty, and a hand clasped over his mouth. "!" Mikey struggled but the strange held onto him.

"Wanna tell me about the getup?" Mikey stiffened and whirled from the stranger, which totally sounds like… "D-Donnie?" Mikey stuttered as he backed away from his older brother, becoming incredibly embarrassed. "I-it's not what it looks like! Seriously!" Hands raised in defense, Mikey laughed nervously.

Oh crud, he's so screwed!

Mikey expected Donnie to be furious with him, especially for not returning any of his calls… but the expression on his brother's face made everything _worse. _"Mikey? Is that seriously you? I certainly didn't expect this." Donnie quipped with a grin so wide Mikey can perfectly see the gap in-between his teeth. The youngest Hamato turtle sputtered with a blush, shaking his head frantically, "i-it's not like that Donnie! I-I'm… _you know…_!"

"So you've been secretly dressing up as a _girl? _Haha! I can't believe this!" Donnie laughed wildly, unable to control himself at the sight of his brother. Oh, especially the look on Mikey's poor face! His ribs began to hurt as Don tortured his lungs with snickering giggles to hefty chuckles. "_Donnie…!_" Mikey whines as Donnie gasped for air, wiping tears that trickled down his green cheeks. Once Donnie finally composed himself, he looked at his crumbling brother with amusement, "want to tell me how long?" He asked, burgundy eyes gazing at his brother's attire.

"…" Did April buy this costume for Mikey without none of them knowing? And… _why? _Donatello raised an eyebrow when Mikey clutched the orange frilly skirt with his gloved hands. "…A few minutes ago." Mikey murmured, not meeting Donnie's skeptical stare.

"Uh…huh." Doubt lingered through his tone and Mikey snapped. "I'm serious dude! I found this vibrating stick- _uh, _no, not like that! A-and I found some note saying that I needed pussy power- _**no! **_Don't give me that look! I'm freaking serious!" Mikey clasped his hands tightly, "I didn't dress into this girly outfit! The vibrating pen turned me into this! You gotta believe me!" He exclaimed, blue eyes pleading for his brother's acknowledgement.

"…Uh…"

_**CRASH! **_

The brothers turned towards the loud crash, and Donnie met Mikey's gaze. "We'll talk about this later. Let's focus on Kraang's latest monster." Donnie hopped across the roof and Mikey drooped, disheartened. _Donnie doesn't believes me. _Now his brother will forever find him a secret crossdresser! _Gasp! _What if Donnie tells Raph and Leo? Oh god, they'll look down on him too! A-and then they'll find he weird, gay crossdresser with big bows! He can't have that! Mikey have to prove Donnie the truth that his younger brother _isn't _a queer by default! "Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Looking at the nunchucks made Mikey feel better for unknown reasons, and an easier way to prove his honesty.

If he could use that weird laser thing again, he's sure Donnie would believe him then! "Here I come bro!" Mikey's going to prove that he _is _a ninja cute turtle!

Donnie hopped across rooftops trying to get a better inspection of the monster. Hm, seems like a new creature, its gear resembles Kraang technology, and… yeah, apparently attacking the city with bombs upchucked from its mouth. Donnie calculated weak spots from the contraption as he leaped across another building. Cats' eyes are weaknesses and their tails are very sensitive, so he can start there. Donnie already texted his brothers about the situation, so they should be arriving in a few minutes, now… where the hell is Mikey? As if fate acknowledged Don's thoughts, the turtle in purple could hear Mikey's common _Booyakasha _yell.

Donnie sighed.

The image of Michelangelo in that… outfit is still giving Donnie abrupt chuckles. He found his brother standing on top of a resturant's roof, and when he planned to give Mikey a stern lecture about running off, especially without returning any of their calls, Don found himself wordless as he gazed at Mikey's… _attire_. At first, Don assumed it was someone else, a girl to be blunt… but by closer examination, it really was Mikey, dressed as _**a girl**_. The Japanese fuku, the flats, big bows and long orange tails for mask… was that honestly his wild, ADHD brother? How long did this occur? And why did Mikey keep this from everyone? Still, that outright had him laughing until he choked on his breath.

And how can he believe Mikey about some pen that turned him this way? That's just ridiculous.

Donnie released the blade from his bo staff and prepared for a jump, but a bright blast blinded his view. "Ack!" The intelligent turtle skittered across the roof, coughing from the dust and squinted his eyes.

"_Rolling Turtle Heart Vibration!_"

What? Donnie dashed through the mist to receive a better view, and he went suddenly still. Is that… _**Mikey**_…? Donnie blinked when Mikey made certain motions with his hands before a wave of… _**hearts?! **_"Michelangelo! What are you doing?!" Donnie yelled, jumping off a building and took a double flip, feet slamming against the concrete and Donnie grunted.

Mikey huffed, hands trembling as a wave of energy ejected from his palms. The mecha-cat meowed, its legs bent from the intense beams reflected from Mikey's kawaii nunchucks. With one final motion and extremely kawaii yell, a beam in the shape of a heart, inside carried a turtle shell and Mikey shoved the beam towards the mecha-cat… "_Take that!_" He yelled as the mecha-cat exploded, all mechanical pieces falling from the air.

He… he did it! Though, he feels so… _**tired**_. Mikey fell to his knees as his legs felt weak, sleepiness engulfing him as his conscious grew foggy and he gladly welcomed the darkness.

When Mikey collapsed, the nunchucks he carried transformed back into a pen. The extremely kawaii girly clothes vanished in sparkly sparkles, returning Mikey to his normal self.

_Queen Hehe Serenity Puffi hummed in content, amused at the battle she observed. She didn't expect a sailor scout to be a __**boy, **__let alone a strange boy creature, but he does have unique individuality that's different from the rest of the humans… _

_Suppose this creature is the true Sailor Venus?_

_Fingers interlocked, Queen Puffi smiled brightly._

_Hm… she did see another creature that looked similar to the new Sailor Venus, suppose she should include the boy in this as well. By her analysis, the chronological order starts with Sailor Venus… and then Sailor Moon, but that creature is already giving her further interest, he does have the brain function of Mercury… _

_Then it's decided! "Sullivan!" The woman called for her guard. The male walked briskly towards his queen, "yes, my Queen?"_

"_Please fetch me Mercury, it is her time to be sent to Earth!"_

"_Yes, my queen."_


	5. Chapter 5

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Moon Turtle Power, Make Up!

**Chapter Five: **Mercury's Denial.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Above the buildings of restaurants and cafés within the center of New York stood the dominating TCRI. No human questioned it, no form of existence filtered the building, and if they did they would be eliminated. After all, humanity only sees TCRI as a regular business with scientific methods, just like the rest of the empty shells that plagues the city.

The perfect place for Kraang.

"Kraang, did Kraang investigate the confliction between non-Kraang's invention of mechanical form that the ones called humans address the ones called _cat_?"

"Yes. Kraang recorded the evidence between the non-Kraang's mechanical resemblance of the living organism cat, as well the one called the turtle. It appears the one called the turtle defeated the mechanical lifeform of what humans call cat. We must replicate the sequence again." Kraang used its slimy tentacles to create a new catalog for technical parts, and then began to platform a base for what the ones called humans call _mecha_. "Kraang will create the Kraang's mechanical form of the mecha to lure the ones called the turtles to their demise."

"Kraang's plan shall be perfect for Kraang."

"Indeed, Kraang."

-0-

_Ugh… what happened? _When Mikey opened his eyes everything felt blurry, and the bright light isn't making things any better. Mikey inwardly cringed as he released a moan… "Ah, you're awake." He heard a distant voice say, or rather, whisper for it was barely coherent.

"D-Donnie…?"

"In the flesh." Donnie stood above his little brother while readjusting the lamp, "sorry if the light is too bright for you. It's dim now, I just wanted exact examination just in case I've missed anything. You don't appear injured, but just in case I have some medication for you to take." Mikey went nearly crosseyed when a white bottle shoved into his direct vision. Shakily, his hand reached out a grabbed the bottle while the other propped his body into a sitting position. He felt a headache taking place, and Mikey couldn't help but to scrunch his eyebrows from the throbbing pain. "S-so…" The turtle started as he opened the cap, "did we save the cats?" Mikey asked. "To be honest? I don't think we really saved them, more likely saved themselves." Donnie replied with a chortle and grabbed a glass of water that rested upon the desk. Donnie handed the water to Mikey, who gladly received it with a smile, "thanks bro…" Two pills popped into his mouth, Mikey mused. Man, how come he woke up in Donnie's lab? Did he like, pass out or something? Last thing he remembers is…

Is…

The pen, mecha cat… _battle. _

Mikey nearly choked from the thought, but he quickly swallowed the water in a huge gulp. He sputtered, "Don, did… did something happened before I passed out?" That's when Donnie immediately went rigid. "…" The silence felt nerve wracking, and Mikey's baby blue eyes widened in shock. _So… it… wasn't a… d-dream? _Being crossdressed as a girl? Fought that deranged mecha kitty that shoots hairball bombs? Oh no, and worst of all… Donnie witnessing him flaunting in that orange skirt! No! He can't have his brothers disowning him because of this! _Gasp! _What if Master Splinter finds about it? Then Splinter will kick him out for dishonoring the Hamato name! Mikey can't have that!

"I'm quite curious about that, too. When I found you, you passed out from exhaustion, and so… I truly wish that I didn't have to see you in that… _outfit_." Every time he even _looked _at his little brother, all Don could think of is Mikey in that getup, and because of that, Donnie began to snicker, and then his snickering turned into hysterical laughter. Mikey looked horrified, "s-s-so it actually _**happened?!**_" He cried out in distraught, hands clutching his face tightly. His brother Donnie, now calm, only chuckled, "I'm going to pretend that _**never **_happened, just to lessen your already injured pride." He said with a grin so wide it revealed the gap between his teeth.

Mikey whimpered. Great, just _great_, Donnie will never take him seriously anymore!

"Though, I'm… I'm curious Mikey." Donnie continued, tone changing into a more serious manner, "you proclaimed you didn't _purposely _change into… _that_, but I had excessive doubts." He didn't want to believe it, maybe it was some… illusion from lack of oxygen, at least Donnie hoped so. Furthermore, from what Mikey recalled when he wore the outfit sounded rather ridiculous, but Michelangelo is not a liar, and only witnessing a fraction of his little brother battling against the robotic contraption made Donnie truly question. "I didn't exactly see you, but- okay, this sounds a little stupid but… Did you shoot, uh, _hearts…_ At that robot?" God, saying this is makes him feel idiotic. Mikey immediately perked up, "y-you saw it?" He asked- no, more likely said as his cheeks went red.

Donnie blinked.

Wait, don't tell him that Mikey actually…

Donnie nodded and Mikey went completely red. "U-um, um, well… y-_yeah_." The young turtle confessed with a sigh, "but only to prove that I didn't wear that girly outfit by my choice! Okay?! So, um…" Mikey shrunk from Donnie's appalled stare, and twiddled his thumbs nervously, "don't tell anyone? A-at least not yet?" At the end of Mikey's plea he squeaked.

"…" No, nope, this can't be right.

Michelangelo did _not _just tell Donatello that he shot freaking **hearts **to a KILLING machine, and then it just 'magically' _**destroyed **_itself? Absolute blasphemy! "I'm going to need more validation than that Mikey." Arms folded and stance stiff, Donnie explained with a frown. Mikey frowned, "I'm telling you the truth Don! What more do you want?"

"Objective evidence."

"But I have no- _wait! _I-I remember, the pen! I had it… somewhere…?" Mikey trailed off once the realization hit him. Pen turned into nunchucks, so… "Donnie, where's my nunchucks?"

"Nunchucks? They should be with Master Splinter."

"Okay! I'll prove to you that I didn't dress as a girl!" His feet hit the floor, suddenly Mikey felt dizzy and staggered. Donnie moved to catch his brother from falling, "look Mikey, you don't have to do this." The intelligent, purple wielded turtle said, exasperated.

"No! Not until you believe me!" Don couldn't help but to roll his burgundy colored eyes in annoyance. "Alright, I believe you." He sighed.

"R-really?!"

"Yes Mikey." _No, not exactly. _Though, in order to retain the peace Donnie nodded. "Thanks Donnie, I was really scared that you'll disown me." Mikey mumbled in relief as he nestled his face in the crook of Donnie's neck.

"Why would I disown you? You're still my brother."

"And that's why I knew you'd believe me!" _No you didn't! _Donnie wanted to say, but the turtle only just sighed.

...

The thoughts still hovered his subconscious, even when Donnie tried to push them within the deepest pits of his mind they somehow still rise to his curiosity. _Is Mikey really telling the truth? _It's shouldn't bother him that Mikey might enjoy crossdressing, he's still his little brother no matter what, but the thought is just… bizarre. Donnie never expected Mikey to maneuver _that way _in his life, but… damn it, just thinking about it makes Don feel strange. "Though, he seemed genuinely honest." The turtle mulled quietly, reaching down the metallic trash to find anything useful to take home. After he ensured Mikey's health as stable, Donnie released his brother from the confines of the laboratory, slashed miniature '_hospital_'. After intense threats of beatings, numerous scoldings and lectures of leaving without the team, Mikey returned to Raph and Leo's embrace safely.

Donnie went out to the junk yard to retrieve parts for the Shellrazor, as well for personal interests, which lead him musing over previous encounters with his brother. "Maybe… maybe Mikey _is _telling the truth." The ninja whispered, eyes slowly widening. Abnormal things have been occurring with nice examples of aliens trying to invade Earth, droids, examination of mutagen, mutants, mutants, mutants… oh, did he forget to mention _mutants? _Only to add with a ninja master hunting them down for turtle meat? It's not normal.

So, does this mean…?

He hummed. Snatching another broken toast, the boy started moving back towards the Shellrazor, "_**clalunk!**_" Instincts kicking in Don whipped his head towards the noise and jumped behind a wad of metal broken junk. Pulling out a few shurikens, Donnie narrowed his eyes and listened closely to any intruders lurking through the junkyard. Dang, he should have been more careful! If only he wasn't wrapped in his own world! "Hiss!" The turtle gritted his teeth before lunging out to his attacker.

The turtle abruptly stopped in his foot tracks, blinking. "Only to be some cat." He grumbled, eyes twitching in annoyance- wait, is that cat blue? With close inspection Don hummed, _so the cat IS blue… _What stupid teenager would dye a feline **blue **out of all colors? Let alone dye a cat? The teen walked towards the cat, and then unconsciously reverted when the cat growled at him. Whatever, he shouldn't deal with this street cat-… Don lost his train of thought when the cat clawed at its head. "Ducktape? Seriously?" No offense, but that's animal cruelty, and he's not tolerating any type of cruelty. Donnie walked over towards the cat and scooped it up in his arms- "!" He nearly dropped the cat once he glanced at the object stuck between the ducktape…

It… it looks like some wand.

Bewildered, Don shakily grabbed the wand and pulled it out of its 'holder'. "What on Earth is this?" He said, staring at the object. Looks a little cheap, and then someone glued jewelry all around it… "A Mercury symbol?" Yes, within the center of the crystal blue, slightly transparent orb was a golden symbol of Mercury. Then, there was a tiny dark blue button in a shape of a heart.

A card? Yes, he can also see a card stuck between the tape as well. Carefully, Donnie pulled the card underneath the ducktape without causing much distress and set the cat on the ground gently. Just seconds after the cat touch the ground it scurried off in a rush, "w-wait! I gotta…" Donnie faltered once the feline completely disappeared, and then he sighed… "Oh well, I'm sure it'll be okay." Now looking at the objects in his hands, Don began to worry.

It looks kind of girly, and… was this even suppose to be for him? Ah, it can't hurt to read, now is it? Donnie isn't exactly the snooping type, but it doesn't seemed to be destined for anyone. Fingers opening the card, Donnie found himself reading fine cursive writing.

_**Hello, my kawaii warrior, **_

_**I'm Queen Hehe Serenity Puffi, Queen of Mooney Moon. I write this note to explain to you the severity of your planet called Earth, and why you received the beautiful creature called the cat, a.k.a, the pussy. Your planet is under attack by the evil alien tentacles of Kraang, who wishes complete domination and for mortals such as yourselves to worship Kraang's tentacles… but whatever you do, do not submit!**_

_**The pussy you received is average, I deeply apologize, but underneath the pussy holds great power that you MUST attain, for humanities sake and for your own. Do not regret receiving the furry pussy, who will give you the powerful bootlegged pen of planet Mercury. Utilize that power, and keep that pen safe! For your destiny has been awaken to a new kawaii desu moi life!**_

_**The fate of the world is within your hands. **_

_**Genuinely, Queen Puffi. **_

_**PS. If you use the magical vibrating pen, you press the heart button as you shout: "Mercury Power, Make Up!" I placed extremely special kawaii magic into that pen… so don't lose it! **_

_**PPS. I have plagiarized my other notes since my fingers lacked energy to create rejuvenating words, my deepest apologies. **_

Donnie stood there silently, mind going blank after reading the last sentence. No… _no… _Mikey can't be right after all. No! It's not possible! This is some silly joke, yes, Mikey purposely did this to make he believe some silly notion of 'magic'.

He's throwing this out.

However, Mikey did address similar words that were in this note. "…" Before Don knew it his hand was tightly gripping the pen, arm shaking in nervousness as his brow formed sweat. _W-why am I fretting over this? This is ridiculous. _He should have thrown it out already! B-but he didn't. Okay, he shouldn't have to prove himself to Mikey, he's not going to entertain this little game, he's going to grab some parts and return home.

Yet Don stood there, contemplating his decision. With a sudden push his thumb pressed the button, "…Mercury Power… Make Up." He murmured, watching the symbol twirl inside the orb, flashing its neon colors and make a twinkling noise. God, does he feel like the dumbest nuthead in all existence. Why did he even _**fall **_for it? Yeah, sure, he just wanted to be sure if Mikey's outrageous proclaim even held any weight, but now…- wait, hang on. "What the?" Donnie blurted as a flash of bright blue light blinded him.

[PS. I SUGGEST YOU WATCH MERCURY'S TRANSFORMATION, AND THEN IMAGINE DONNIE AS REPLACEMENT.]

**TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE –**

Donnie held the pen tightly before a rotating his arm in a circular motion as a streak of blue followed. In a ballet like twirl, the nude turtle had ribbons wrapped around his body before a burst of bubble surround the teen. Immediately, his naked body was clothed in a Japanese fuku starting with the base of the dark purple shoulder collar, leading to a big lilac ribbon as a crystal cobalt gem rested in the center. Purple short skirt flowing at his thighs while long purple boots stopped at his knees, the turtle made a cute pose, his mask tails cropped and curled in a girlish manner.

**TRANFORMATION END **–

W-wha… what the…

Donnie glanced at his attire, and gasped loudly.

_OH SEWER APPLES. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****WARNING: **Humor sucks!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Moon Turtle Power, Make Up!

**Chapter Six:** Mercury's Dileema.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Donnie stared at the lilac gloves for long periods of time, unsure what to think… _H__ow _to think, to be honest. The soft silk enclosed around his forelimbs tightly while heat radiated from his thighs, _covered _thighs mind you, with purple high-heeled boots.

The turtle remained frozen, stunned into absolute silence.

… Alright, what the _shell _just happened? Donnie looked at the frilly purple skirt fluttering between his legs and he nearly gagged. _Mikey's right all along… _Donnie couldn't believe something ridiculous as this! He assumed Mikey lied to hide his _secret. S_ure, there were some speculations of so-called 'mystics' that occurred hours ago, but nothing as ridiculous Mikey spewed. No magical, mumbo-jumbo, hocus-pocus outfit like this just appeared from a stupid object! There's no logical, scientific explanation.

And ugh, what the heck was _that _he experienced? It felt like journeying an acid trip to pure insanity. Scanning his little 'getup', Donnie knew he needed to remove this embarrassing garment before anyone- let alone the Foot, sees him like this. The turtle tried to pull at the gloves, straining to get these stupid gloves _off._

Yet nothing budged.

"No, _nononono…_" Don't tell him that he cannot remove them! Donnie tried pulling off the lilac boots clamped by his mid-thighs, but began to panic when he couldn't take them off. "Oh no, what am I going to do?!" Don shouted, his mind churning with horrid possibilities. He can't just _waltz _back home like this! Everyone will find him a laughing stock! A-and what he perceived of Mikey, they'll look at him as a… crossdressing freak!

No! Wait, _relax _Donatello, just breathe and everything will all come together…

Yes. Just investigate the situation and demand an explanation from Mikey, that should be simple. Yet Donnie knew within the deepest part of his cerebral cortex that it's **not** going to simple, and that it's more complicated matters than adaptable Kraang technology. But there _must_ be a resolution to this, has to! He must figure out this bizarre occurrence, and resolve it before things get _really_ strange. And by strange, he means possibly find the rest of his brothers in this humiliating predicament.

**Main objective:** Find Michelangelo and instigate for more information.

**Possible Failure(s):** Brothers permanently humiliating him and forever remaining a noob. Losing a chance with April O'Neil to Casey Jones. Becoming offense term, a twig.

Donnie nodded to himself before hauling all his useful items and trekked towards the lair.

-0-

Donnie took the shortcut, back way to his lab without any lurking predators, especially his brothers. Perfect. _Find Mikey and explain this current... Phenomena._ The turtle couldn't help but to cringe in embarrassment, trying to ignore the tingly feeling of cotton flowing between his thighs.

Oh, the shame.

"M-Mikey?" Donnie gently knocked on his brother's door. He hoped the young turtle confide within his room instead of open view, such as the kitchen and- well, most likely playing video games within the living room where everyone's present. The young scientist gulped, unconsciously pulling at his skirt. He continued to knock, "c-come on Mikey, don't do this to me..." Donnie muttered, speaking more to himself than anyone else.

"Donnie? Bro! You're like, one of us now!"

"_Eeep!_" Donnie turned to find- _oh thank god! _"Mikey!" Donnie shouted as he grabbed his brother's shoulder and kicked open the bedroom door. "Inside. _NOW._" Donnie ordered with a heavy shove.

"Geeze bro, calm down!"

Door closed, _locked_, and the possibly of anyone questioning their whereabouts limited to zero, Donnie revealed himself to Mikey all of his queer glory. Mikey on the other hand, beamed like an idiotic moron, "dude! This is _so _cool! We're like, totally super turtle girls now! And we can fight secret girl battles-"

"No, we're _**not**_**. **Mike, are you freaking nuts? We can't go prancing around looking like this! We're already trying to conceal ourselves from society, do we need even _more _attention? And what about our family?"

"That's even better! We can all be secret crime fighting girls together!"

Donnie nearly facepalmed, "Mikey, that's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard. We gotta fix this. Maybe... Maybe if I could analyze the pens then I could use my tech to retrace its location." Yeah, that sounds ideal, ... Except the part where the pens were duck taped across spray painted cats. "Hey Mikey, how did you remove your clothes, anyway?" The itch between his crotch is really irritating.

"Huh?" Mikey was preoccupied picking his nose. "Oh, uh, I don't know bro. It kind of... Disappeared, I guess. When I woke up you were hovering over me and stuff." He shrugged.

... Great.

"Nevermind. I'm going to my lab and-" suddenly, Donnie felt naked, vulnerable. Normal. "Hey! Your outfit is gone!" Mikey exclaimed, and Donnie looked at himself.

Indeed, all his magical queer clothes were gone. Internally, Donnie jumped for joy until he realized something... "Where's the pen?" He couldn't find the darn thing anywhere! "I think you're suppose to summon it." Summon it? How the hell he's suppose to do that? Great, stuck at another rut.

Well, at least his brothers won't find him a laughing stock.

There was a gentle knock.

The Hamato brothers immediately looked at the door. "...Uh," came its reply. _Raph? "_I don't mean to bug ya, but... Am I hearin' something about wearing girly outfits?"

Oh shit, they're caught!


End file.
